


UNTITLED 9 - NOMIN

by sunsetclover



Category: NCT (Band), Nctzen
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetclover/pseuds/sunsetclover
Summary: Jaemin es un escritor que lucha con sus demonios y el insomnio, encerrado en su burbuja hasta que  su mundo colisiona con el de Jeno, un guitarrista que vive su vida a su manera.Ellos dos son de mundos totalmente distintos, dos polos opuestos que terminan acercándose en una relación apasionada con altos y bajos.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	UNTITLED 9 - NOMIN

**Author's Note:**

> Historia en proceso de edición, originalmente publicada en wattpad.

La noche había caído hace unas horas y él no podía conciliar el sueño, no importaba cuántas veces cambiara de posición, era consciente de que esa noche tampoco iba a descansar. Y es que su mente era como una bendición, que al mismo tiempo se convertía en su maldición cuando su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar. No importaba cuan cansado estaba, su mente se mantenía trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, no por nada había sacado dos libros maravillosos trabajando constantemente en sus noches de insomnio.

Su vida se reducía a eso, a no poder dormir, a sentir como su cuerpo y su mente se degradaba gracias a la falta de sueño; sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para aceptar que su problema era grave. Su psicólogo lo había referido a un psiquiatra años atrás cuando su insomnio había ido escalando niveles en los que pasaba noches sin dormir, haciendo que el estrés apareciera al igual que los erráticos cambios de humor que le hicieron alejarse de sus amistades hasta el punto de desaparecer durante meses en los peores momentos de inestabilidad que presenciaba gracias a la falta de sueño.

Jaemin estaba cansado de su situación. Él quería poder dormir más de tres horas en una noche, quería volver a ser normal y no tener esos problemas horribles de sueño que le hacían ser huraño. Ya no era ese chico divertido que solía ser, ese que amaba estar con sus amigos y que no había día que no saliera para encontrarse con ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo, ese chico que fue una vez simplemente desapareció, siendo reemplazado por alguien que había perdido su luz natural y eso podían verlo sus fans por mucho que forzaba sonrisas y trataba de divertirse en las conferencias o en firmas de libros, estaba claro que ellos se preocupaban por él y por su salud. Jaemin sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal porque todas esas personas que amaban sus libros y que, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a amarlo a él, pasaron de dejar comentarios eufóricos a llenos de preocupación.

Se estaba matando a sí mismo. El insomnio solo era la punta del iceberg, el detonante para que todas las otras cosas comenzaran a aparecer y le terminaran de robar esa vitalidad que solía tener.

Por eso no tenía caso que siguiera intentando dormir, pese a querer tener una noche de descanso normal como cualquier otra persona. Jaemin suspiró y levantó su cuerpo agotado de la mullida cama en la que había estado descansando, dirigiéndose a su armario, escogiendo así un atuendo para salir aquella noche. No tenía un plan, solo necesitaba respirar aire fresco. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el escritor estuviera caminando por las activas calles de Seúl, perdiéndose en el mar de personas que iban y venían, mientras él simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus pies hasta toparse con ese bar que en el pasado solía frecuentar con sus amigos. Recordaba vagamente el hecho de que había música en vivo y la comida bar que servían ahí era deliciosa y las bebidas siempre estaban frías. Quizás ese ambiente terminaría por agotarlo lo suficiente para que su mente decidiera darle tregua y le dejara dormir.

Como recordaba, el lugar estaba ambientado con luces rojas y tenues, las mesas estaban distribuidas de la misma forma que hace unos años atrás y al recorrer el bar con la mirada, encontró una mesa en donde fue a sentarse, fijando su vista al escenario donde una banda se estaba preparando para actuar. Soltando un suspiro, pasó sus manos por su cara, clavando su mirada después en la superficie de la mesa como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo, por lo que no se percató que un camarero estaba ahí esperando a recibir su orden, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando este le tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarlo —dijo el joven, haciendo que Jaemin se sintiera avergonzado por no haberle prestado atención desde el minuto uno—. Bienvenido a Whiplash, soy Haechan ¿desea pedir algo?

Jaemin le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho, que se veía igual de joven que él antes de echar un ojo al menú de comidas—. Oh, un filete y una ración completa de papas estaría bien. 

— ¿Y para tomar?

— Una Pepsi-cola para empezar, luego una botella de soju.

Tras esa pequeña charla, Jaemin volvió a quedarse solo, curioso ante el sonido eléctrico de una guitarra. Las luces del escenario habían bajado y él no se dio cuenta hasta ese instante que una melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar sin la compañía de la banda que segundos después, comenzó a tocar enérgicamente cuando las luces se encendieron. Los gritos y el vitoreo de las personas le hizo saber que la banda era conocida en ese lugar, aquel dato solo hizo que el escritor prestara atención a los integrantes, y fue ahí cuando se percató que un par de ojos negros y rasgados le miraban a él.

Su instinto le gritaba que apartara la mirada, pero esos ojos eran penetrantes, como si con solo mirarle le envolviera el cuerpo y su alma en esa misteriosa aura que le rodeaba.

Ante sus oídos solo escuchaba ruidos y gritos, aunque el rasgueo de la guitarra era nítido, como los ojos de aquel desconocido que le sonrió a penas, cuando nuevamente el camarero llamó su atención tocando su hombro—. Esto ya se hace costumbre —le escuchó reír, haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera por lo avergonzado que se sentía—. Aquí está su orden —dijo sonriente, antes de darse media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

En su mesa había un jugoso filete y una buena ración de papas fritas que le hizo agua la boca, pero su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la ajena, el desconocido con una nueva sonrisa lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de desviar su mirada, centrándose únicamente en su presentación. Jaemin lo tomó como que debía comer y joder, de pronto su apetito había aumentado y su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan cansado. En lo que terminaba la segunda canción, ya tenía su botella de soju delante de él, ya había acabado con su comida y su refresco. 

Se sentía expectante ¿aquel chico le iba a volver a dedicar esa mirada tan embriagante otra vez? quería saber, pero no se atrevía. Debía ser incómodo mirar tan fijamente a alguien no era normal, solo que él no lo sentía así, era hasta inspirador aquel cruce de miradas.

Soltando un suspiro, volvió a buscar la mirada del muchacho, pero en el escenario no había nadie, la banda que hace un rato había estado tocando ahí había bajado y se encontraba aglomerada en un lado del pequeño escenario. El escritor se sintió extraño ante aquel hecho, por lo que prefirió dar el primer trago de su bebida justo cuando alguien se sentó justo en frente de él. Jaemin abrió sus ojos al observar esa penetrante mirada más de cerca, aquello era una locura, pero sintió como si su cuerpo se revitalizara de un segundo a otro debido a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

—Eres nuevo por aquí —dijo el guitarrista con esa voz que era como cuero y seda. Jaemin parpadeó lentamente y observó el rostro del tipo que estaba sentado frente a él—. No pareces ser del tipo que frecuenta bares.

Jaemin se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa, desviando su mirada un momento antes de fijarla en ese rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses. El guitarrista tenía un aura atrayente y hasta cierto punto inspirador, podía ser la musa de algún artista para ser inmortalizado en finos lienzos o en el interior de un libro.

—Solía venir, antes —el escritor bajó su mirada y observó como el guitarrista le rellenaba el vaso de soju y se lo acercaba, a lo que él solo pudo sonreír y aceptar el trago—. Mucho tiempo atrás —terminó admitiendo, dándose una pausa para tomar su trago e inclinarse un poco hacia el frente, intrigado por el tipo que estaba sentado frente a él—. ¿Llevas tiempo tocando aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, ladeando su rostro así para detallar más aquel rostro.

—Más de un año, pero no solo tocamos aquí —informó el guitarrista, alzando una ceja ante la atenta mirada del escritor—. Soy Jeno ¿y tú?

—Interesante —murmuró, rellenando el vaso de soju para luego empujar al vaso de cristal hacia el guitarrista—. Un placer, Jeno. Soy Jaemin.

* * *

Jaemin había aprendido a abrazar la calma y el control, el silencio era su mejor amigo, pero ahí estaba a punto de montarse en la moto de un completo desconocido. No importaba lo mucho que hubieran hablado aquella noche, ellos no se conocían en lo absoluto en realidad, pero eso no le importaba. No en ese momento. No cuando luego de muchos años se sentía revitalizado, como si el peso de las noches sin dormir y todos los problemas mentales que esto había comenzado a causar simplemente no existieran.

—¿Te has montado en una moto antes? —preguntó Jeno, ese guitarrista de mirada penetrante y de cabello plateado, entregándole un casco de repuesto.

—Nunca —admitió, tomando el casco entre sus manos que tenía detalles tribales en color rojo, haciendo un atractivo contraste de rojo sobre negro—. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta de esta locura.

—¡Vamos! No seas aburrido —la risa de Jeno burbujeó en el aire mientras se montaba en aquel monstruo que arrancó en un rugido, era intimidante, negra con detalles en rojo, así como el casco que ahora tenía en manos. La moto parecía ser una bestia domada entre las piernas de su dueño—. Venga, sube.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jaemin se montó en la moto con el casco todavía en mano, pero al estar en la comodidad del asiento se lo puso y trató de aferrarse de la chaqueta de cuero del guitarrista, quien tomó sus manos y le hizo rodear su torso con sus brazos. Aquella situación debió ser incómoda, pero no fue así, pues Jeno dijo que de esa forma tendría mayor estabilidad y así fue, aunque en más de una ocasión lo escuchó quejándose de que el agarre era demasiado fuerte. ¡Nadie podía culparle! no cuando parecía conducir como un loco por las calles de una tranquila ciudad que por fin dormía. 

Se acercaba el final de la noche, había hablado por horas con aquel muchacho y al parecer, todavía tenían cosas de qué hablar cuando llegaron a un mirador donde la ciudad se veía majestuosa, como un mar de luces en la oscuridad más profunda de la noche que era cuando no faltaba mucho para amanecer.

—Suelo venir acá cuando quiero alejarme de mi día a día y la locura de vivir con mis compañeros de banda —dijo al apagar el motor de la moto, solo que no hizo ningún ademán de bajarse—. El ruido, el estrés, es muy cansado.

Al quitarse el casco, Jaemin se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, posando su pecho en la espalda del guitarrista para poder ver su perfil que reflejaba las luces y sombras de la ciudad que tenían en frente—. Es muy hermoso —susurró, observando la ciudad por un momento antes de regresar al perfil de Jeno, quien se volvió para mirar los ojos de Jaemin, dejándolo sin nada coherente que decir.

Jeno representaba un misterio, como un libro al que debías leer entre líneas por mucho que se abriera ante ti, parecía tener capas y demonios sobre sus hombros. Como un libro al que debes quemar sus hojas para poder leerlo—. Háblame más de ti —dijo el Jeno, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, perdiendo su mirada en el mar infinito de luces que tenían al frente. En ese punto Jaemin decidió bajar de la moto y caminar hasta el barandal del mirador que estaba a tres pasos de distancia, por lo que quedó justo en frente del motociclista cuando este volvió a hablar—. Hay algo en ti que me intriga.

—¿Intrigarte? ¿Yo? —Jaemin soltó una risotada llena de diversión e incredulidad ante aquellas palabras, era Jeno quien era la representación de la intriga hecha persona—. Solo soy un escritor que tiene muchos fantasmas viviendo en su cabeza, así de simple.

—Así que escritor ¿eh?

Jaemin solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, quizás era aquella pequeña aventura que estaba viviendo en una noche de insomnio o era simplemente que se estaba volviendo loco; no obstante, se sentía libre y feliz. Como si esas eran las experiencias que necesitaba en su vida para recuperar la normalidad.

—Sí, me gano la vida haciendo lo que amo hacer... solo que se ha ido convirtiendo en mi mayor martirio. La inspiración solo llega de noche, sufro de insomnio. Esta noche salí de mi casa porque estaba harto de tratar de dormir y no poder.

El silencio se instaló en medio de lo que antes había sido una amena conversación, Jaemin se notaba frustrado, eso cualquiera podía notarlo, pero Jeno no se dejó intimidar—. Puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo sonriente—. Cada que no puedas dormir, búscame en el bar, llámame, quizás salir de tu rutina te ayude con el sueño.

—Es una locura, tú necesitas dormir. No puedo hacer que dejes tus horas de sueño solo para que me ayudes —refutó, sintiéndose extraño ante aquella propuesta, ni su mejor amigo le había ofrecido esa clase de ayuda como para que viniera un tipo vestido de cuero y que apenas conocía a ofrecerse a tal cosa.

—Prácticamente hago mi vida de noche, a diferencia de ti no tengo problemas de sueño. Es solo que mi estilo de vida se mueve durante las horas que debería estar durmiendo, pero tengo todo el día para recuperar fuerzas —dijo mientras se bajaba de la moto y se acercaba al escritor, quien le miraba con la incredulidad plasmada en sus ojos—. Déjame ayudarte y quizás tú también puedas ayudarme a mí.

—¿En qué podría ayudarte? —Inquirió Jaemin, suavizando el entrecejo cuando Jeno pasó su dedo entre sus cejas—. Jeno...

—Con tu presencia, hablando conmigo, dejándome ayudarte. Ya con eso tú podrás ayudarme a mí.

—Está bien, acepto —murmuró desviando su mirada, no pudiendo sostener la mirada del guitarrista por más tiempo—. Ahora llévame a mi casa, en unas cuantas horas debo encontrarme con mi mánager y mi editor.

—Entonces vamos, escritor Nana —dijo el guitarrista, volviendo a montarse en la bestia de dos ruedas.

—¿Nana? —Preguntó el escritor al estar abrazado nuevamente al torso del guitarrista—. No soy una chica.

—Nana de Na Jaemin.

—Entonces ahora soy Nana.

—Sí, Nana.


End file.
